


I Never Wanted Anything So Much Than to Drown in Your Love

by aponderingcharming



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x01 drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aponderingcharming/pseuds/aponderingcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity. A quick drabble based off the season 3 trailer. Oliver and Felicity have a discussion about their date over the comms. Fluff. (Contains spoilers. Kinda.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Wanted Anything So Much Than to Drown in Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I posted this on my tumblr yesterday and I've finally gotten around to posting it here so yay :) And yeah...that trailer killed me. I am dead. And this drabble is the result of that ;) Hope you like what you read!

Felicity tapped her pen against the desk, eyes on the screen in front of her but her attention completely zeroed in on the man on the other end of the comm. “You babbled,” she said, failing to suppress her soft laugh.

“No I didn’t,” he defended immediately, unable to stop the blush creeping into his cheeks. He never blushed. Like ever. Oliver Queen was _not_ a blusher.

Okay well, except for right now…

It was a good thing she couldn’t see him.

“You totally did.” He could her smile in her voice and knowing that he was the reason for it made his heart soar. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were nervous, Oliver Queen.”

The thing was, Oliver had never been nervous about something so simple as a date before. Dates, and the whole object of dating, usually came easy to him. Before the island all he had to do was smile and look mildly interested in what they were saying and the girls were under his spell. Charm oozed from his very pores, all the right things slipping off his tongue at the right times.

Now? Yeah, he was nervous. And a little rusty.

And this wasn’t just a date with some girl. This was a date with _Felicity._ The woman he was completely in love with. All he wanted was for it to be perfect.

“So what if I said I was? Are you?” The teasing in his tone tapered toward the end of the question, his throat going dry. He revved the engine of his motorbike as he zipped through Starling traffic, letting the sound rush over him in an effort to calm his erratic heartbeat. The things that girl did to him…

The blonde bit her lip, thinking about the way he looked at her when she left the lair to go to work earlier that day. She’d never seen his eyes so light, so blue, so…tender. “A little…” she replied honestly, “ – but in the good kind of way! Not in a ‘oh-my-God-what-am-I-thinking?’ kind of way…” she huffed at her own inability to give a straightforward answer. “I’m…I’m really looking forward to it.”

The sincerity in her voice tugged on his heartstrings and once again he was blown away by the intensity of his feelings for her. Never before had he ever experienced anything like what he felt for Felicity Smoak. It was all so new and so _right_ and so perfect that he couldn’t believe he ever lived his life before knowing her. How did he go about day to day without hearing her ramble or smile or laugh or even stand beside him? It was like she tumbled into his life and awoke him from his slumber. She was a fresh start and a new beginning – and every day since then she continued to shine her light into the darkest corners of his soul, cleansing him and showing him that he was so much more than he ever thought possible.

He may have had existed before her, but Felicity made him _live_ and he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to show her that she was loved with his whole heart.

“Oliver? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.” He smiled. _And I always will be_. “I’m really looking forward to it, too.”

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. “Good,” she beamed like an idiot, ducking her head sheepishly. “Oh and by the way? Italian sounds great. I mean, who doesn’t like Italian food, right?”

“Right,” he agreed with a chuckle.

“Okay well I gotta go home and get ready. I don’t know if you heard but I have a big date tonight,” she declared.

“Oh yeah? I hope he shows up on time.”

“Oh he better,” she teased. “Otherwise I’m gonna start without him.”

This time a hearty laugh escaped him. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yeah…see you tonight.”

Oliver drew in a breath. “Oh and Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

_I love you._

He wanted to say it - _God_ he wanted to say it, but he backed out just at the last second, the swooping in his stomach telling him that it just wasn’t the right time. Yet. “I…I promise this date will be worth it.”

A few seconds passed with just silence flowing between them and then came a whispered, “I know it will.”

Two hours and counting.

He couldn’t wait.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? :) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
